carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Interview (1988)
Alexis's entry into the governor's race is going to be a real game changer. Blake knows that Alexis's role as a spoiler will do nothing more than to allow the other candidate to win. Blake tries to convince Alexis into dropping out but he fails. Meanwhile, Sean learns about Alexis's decision when Leslie's radio alarm goes off. He needs to return to his wife. Sean hires a mariachi band and apologizes to Alexis and congratulates her for entering the governor's race. Now that Alexis is running for governor, she will need someone to run Colby Co and she wants that someone to be Sean. Alexis's first big test for her campaign is an interview with Blake and James Rayford. But, Blake is well rehearsed in the issues and Alexis is pretty clueless, even though she had decided to become the champion of working mothers. Sean has an idea to sabotage Blake at the interview. : he gets a hold of Blake's schedule and switches his driver. Blake's new driver takes Blake to a secluded road where he pretends to have car troubles. When Blake gets out to help, the driver gets back in and drives away. Since Blake is hanging out on some secluded road, he cannot make the interview and cannot contact anyone about his whereabouts. The moderator of the interview has an ingenious idea - Krystle can serve as a proxy for Blake. It will be ratings gold as the former Mrs. Carrington will take on the current Mrs. Carrington. Alexis scores some points against Rayford during the interview. Krystle, however, outshines Alexis and smoothly gets in some cheap shots. Afterward, Alexis rips into Krystle about how she will destroy Blake. Krystle responds with a slap. Jeff and Sammy Jo appear to be having a good time skiing. However, Sammy Jo's good time seems ruined as there is money problems at the ranch. This causes Sammy Jo to question her abilities as a woman, especially since she is a lonely woman. Jeff reminds her that she is not the only one who is lonely and he tries to cheer her up. To cope with her filing for divorce, Fallon decides to go blond. She is also growing closer to Dex. Dana is still a wreck and Karen notices it. Karen tells Dana that she needs to be honest with Adam about everything, especially before the birth of the child. Dana tells Adam that she cannot conceive because of an abortion she had after getting pregnant after having sex with a very drunk Michael Torrence. Adam cannot believe Dana killed his child and he goes to Karen for comfort. Adam believes that maybe he just wasn't meant to be a father. There was Kirby, Dana's abortion and now he fears something will go wrong with Karen. Fallon stops by Steven's office at Denver Carrington while his is rejecting Harry Thresher again. Fallon tells Steven she is tired of him making decisions unilaterally but Steven reminds her that there is no majority yet on the deal. Well, maybe Fallon can get Adam to come to her side. Sean gets Kirby on the phone but he refuses to listen her request to drop his revenge. Meanwhile, Krystle is determined to find a way to stop Alexis from attacking Blake. She remembers the reading of Cecil's will where Alexis questions her as to whether she believes that Alexis killed Cecil. Krystle has some ammo - maybe she will find out if Alexis did kill Cecil. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Stephanie Dunnam ... Karen Atkinson * Jordan Charney ... Bill Cochran * Robert Harland ... James Rayford * Jim McKrell ... Deselles * Christopher Kriesa ... Dan * Nathan Haas ... Aide * Brandon Bluhm ... L.B. Carrington Colby * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Warner Center Marriott Hotel, 21850 Oxnard Street, Woodland Hills (Los Angeles). Quotes * Dex Dexter: [in swimming pool] Fallon, I'm talking about feelings, not looks. Fallon Carrington Colby: [having dyed her hair blond] Oh, feelings... I'm feeling fine. Thank you Dr. Dexter. Dex Dexter: [sighs] I am talking about deep feelings. Fallon Carrington Colby: Oh. I should have said Dr. Freud, excuse me. * Krystle Carrington: [during TV interview] Before you took over ColbyCo on the death of your second of four husbands, tell me, did you ever hold down a job? Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter Rowan: If you're asking me was I ever a secretary who's main job it was to bring coffee to a male chauvinist boss, the answer is no.